Scannable codes, specifically 2D bar codes, have shown wide commercial acceptance from the period of 2011 forward. The widest use depicted enables such codes to be scanned by a mobile device such as a smart-phone or tablet computer (iPad, Android table, or Microsoft tablet), which are then linked to an informational website, which is displayed on the given mobile device. Though RFID systems such as Google Wallet, and low cost “wireless” slide systems, such as Square have had the greatest market acceptance, there has also been some adoption of using 2D bar codes for making payments with mobile devices. The various embodiments described herein expand the field of 2D bar code authentication to embodiments outside the areas of linked URL pages, and mobile payments; specifically, using scannable codes to authenticate brands or logos.
The disclosure of my earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,155, issued Mar. 2, 1999 is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,155, a payment method is described wherein an embodiment incorporates the use of scannable codes to authenticate a party, specifically the application of invisible, indelible marks for purposes of identification in order to conducting monetary and credit transactions in a secure manner.
The disclosure of my earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 8,484,448, issued Jul. 9, 2013 and based on U.S. application Ser. No. 12/590,940 filed Nov. 17, 2009 is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,484,448, bar code information is scanned and characteristics about the scanned code are compared to characteristics about other codes stored in a database for the specific time period in question in order to verify the identity of the buyer for a given time period. U.S. Pat. No. 8,483,448 further provides that the identity step can include a database point of scan identity confirmation by digital image of the presumptive user of the system, wherein the specific embodiment disclosed was for the purpose of making a payment.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 13/509,041 filed May 10, 2012 titled ELECTRONIC SALES METHOD″, which is a continuation in part, and claims the benefit of PCT application number PCT/US2011/02986, with a priority date of Nov. 17, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, an authentication method is disclosed that employs temporary tattoos, decals, or labels in a series, which are scanned by a smart-phone to authenticate a person's identity, and wherein a specific embodiment disclosed was for the purpose of making a payment.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 13/509,041, there is further provided an embodiment for attaching a decal or sticker with a 2D scannable code to a blank “credit/debit” card, driver's license, or other ID card which contains an image, which links the image and identity data to a 2D scannable code; specifically, a multiple-payment-option charge card comprising a rectangular card carrying a multiplicity of differing two-dimensional data matrix codes in the form of decals, stamps or stickers, each data matrix code encrypting a buyer's charge or debit card information, or electronically linkable to the buyer's charge or debit card information, the charge or debit card information being different for each code carried by the card.
In my application number application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/079,402, filed Nov. 13, 2013 titled METHODS FOR CONDUCTING ELECTRONIC PAYMENT TRANSACTIONS WITH SCANNABLE CODES″, which claims the benefit of PCT patent application number PCT/US2011/00855 filed May 13, 2011, presents a method that is carried out by providing an image of the bar code at a point of sale for goods or services, capturing an image of the bar code, or reading it, with the camera function of a smart-phone, processing the image with the smart-phone application to form a wirelessly transmittable data file, wirelessly transmitting the data file, and wherein a specific embodiment disclosed is an authentication procedure wherein the merchant's identity is specifically contained in a scannable code in such as way that it serves as a functional replacement to the conventional “payment by check” system, with the 2D bar code containing embedded critical data (such as payor, account information, and amount) in place of alpha-numeric printed matter as currently done though the check system.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/079,402, another embodiment provides for randomly generating a new 2D bar code containing a proxy identity of the payee, preferably, for each transaction, so that the payee's true identity is protected and is only displayed through the proxy as depicted in the scannable 2D bar code.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/079,402, another embodiment provides for a security feature wherein the user of the smart-phone who wishes to use the disclosed payment app software maintains a “self identity” scannable 2D bar code on a separate card or personal object, which when scanned by their own smart-phone enables access to the payment app, so that if the mobile device is lost, others would be prevented from using the mobile app.
In my patent application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628 filed Mar. 12, 2014 titled “METHODS FOR ELECTRONIC CHECK-IN USING SCANNABLE CODES”, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, an authentication method is disclosed that provides for a retail merchant displaying an image of a previously created logo simultaneously with a 2D scannable code, with the 2D scannable code including an embedded numeric geo-code corresponding to a precision GPS coordinate for that business, such that a consumer can travel to said merchant, and effect an automated “check-in” through a single scan of the 2D scannable code without manually entering additional user data or selecting from possible alternative check-in locations wherein the specific embodiment disclosed scans and decodes the numeric geo-code, compares the decoded result to the calculated GPS co-ordinates, and effects a “check-in” based on a match.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, another embodiment provides for an alternative “check-in” in lieu of using a numerical geodesic code, wherein a mobile communication device is provided having computer function, a GPS function, an image scanning function and an image decoding function such that a consumer can travel to said merchant, and effect a “check-in” through a single scan of the 2D scannable code, then selecting from possible alternative check-in locations based on address location, wherein the specific embodiment disclosed the user scanning the scannable 2D bar code from which the smart-phone's GPS function determines the location, and then compares result to the estimated GPS coordinates based on address, and thereby effects a “check-in” based on matching criteria.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, another embodiment provides for an alternative “check-in” based on a predetermined or pre-specified geo-coordinate range wherein a mobile communication device is provided having computer function, a GPS function, an image scanning function and an image decoding function, wherein the specific embodiment disclosed the user scanning the scannable 2D bar code from which the smart-phone's GPS function determines the location, and then compares result to the calculated GPS co-ordinates, as well as, the expected result from the related business identity information, and if the calculated location is determined to be within the predetermined geo-coordinate range launches a software application, else the software application is restricted from launching.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, an alternative embodiment provides for automatically populating certain of the required fields during the “check-in” function, wherein a transaction application software pertaining to the business identity responds to a positive comparison between the captured GPS location information and the GPS location information in the computer memory, wherein a mobile communication device is provided having computer function, a GPS function, and an access function for accessing a computer memory containing business identity information stored in association with GPS location information for a business, appends required data to the business identity data.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, an alternative embodiment provides for applying an image of a bar code or other scannable image on the manufactured item itself for each item being purchased is presented, wherein the specific embodiment disclosed is for conducting an electronic payment
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, an alternative embodiment provides for applying an image of a bar code or other scannable image for each item being purchased from an invoice or receipt, wherein the specific embodiment disclosed is for conducting an electronic payment.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, an alternative embodiment provides for displaying a 2D scannable code on a bank check or deposit slip, wherein the specific embodiment disclosed is for making a bank or other financial deposit.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, an alternative embodiment provides for a method for giving directions such that a recipient of a scannable 2D bar code “travel token” scans the bar code with the scanning function of the mobile communication device, decodes an encoded geographic location with the decoding function of the mobile communication device, and then maps the geographic location with the mapping function of the mobile communications device.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, an alternative embodiment provides for a method for human identification in a manner comparable to that set forth in my patent application U.S. Ser. No. 13/509,041, but with the addition of geographical validation elements.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, an alternative embodiment provides for applying a scannable 2D bar code to an item of item of paper currency, which enables for periodic consumer electronic queries concerning the item of paper currency, through scanning data from the 2D bar code, which encodes a unique serial number.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, an alternative embodiment provides for applying a scannable 2D bar code to a document as a method of validating a signature on a document. The method employs a user's smart-phone or other mobile device having a GPS function. The method comprises capturing the geodesic code for the location of the smart-phone, identifying information such as the person's name, and document identification information, and then transmits the information to a printer which then prints out as a scannable 2D bar code encoding the information, on the document itself or a label, decal or sticker, that is then attached to the document in such as way as to independently attest to the time and a place of the person's signature. The scannable 2D bar code is also recorded in computer memory associated with the signatory for the document and is electronically accessible to the signatory upon a scanned query being received from a third party.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, an alternative embodiment provides for applying a scannable 2D bar code to an electronic device as a method switching an electronic device to an opposite state in response to authentication, wherein the specific embodiments disclosed are for actuating a electro-mechanical lock and arming/disarming an alarm system. The method is carried out by transmitting a unique 2D, RF or magnetic code to a reader operatively coupled to an electronic device. The codes is read and authenticated in a computer memory device operatively associated with the reader.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, an alternative embodiment provides a method for programming an interactive electronic device in a native language, wherein the specific embodiments disclosed are a programmable television remote, an internet service provider's router, and electronic appliances. The method comprises displaying a scannable 2D bar code on the interactive electronic device. The scannable 2D bar code encodes instructions for linking to a language database for programming the interactive electronic device in a selected language. The bar code is scanned with a mobile communication device and communication is established between the language database and the interactive electronic device. A programming language is then selected from a list of default languages presented in response to geodesic information transmitted from the mobile communication device or encoded in the scanned 2D bar code.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, an alternative embodiment provides for scanning a scannable 2D bar code to motor vehicle tag having a 2D bar code affixed thereon, which enables for periodic electronic queries concerning the vehicle and the vehicle owner, or encoding a scannable link to a database containing such information.
In my application number U.S. Ser. No. 14/206,628, an embodiment provides for a two-dimensional bar code having a portion of the bar code in an ink that is a different color than the remainder of the bar code to indicate bar code subject matter according to a standardized convention.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 8,198,980, Luger, titled Numeric Geodesic locator, wherein the invention is described as embodying “an input method for receiving from a user a numeric code representing a geographic destination and in a format limited solely to digits, where said format represents said geographic destination”. Specifically, such a method lends itself to representation in the form of a scannable code that yields a data string (e.g. a numeric string which in turn represents a geodesic coordinate).